This just can't be real
by MrFranklin
Summary: A new beginning
1. WHOAH! Hold on a minute!

I remember the first time I saw him... The trees were greener than usual – or maybe it was just my imagination – in this grey hell whole I live in and it was one of those days, in the beginning of winter, when you could smell the snow the minute you stepped out side of the door. I shivered.

"Damn snow" I muttered and walked to my car without falling. I looked down by the car door only to see the biggest ice patch and I sighed doing my best not to fall when I had gotten this far.

While driving I imagined that I was in Phoenix instead which made me loose control over my car but regained it after a few seconds. I had stepped on the breaks and where now standing in the middle of the road. My heart was racing and I began to shake due to the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I hadn't seen anyone one before I lost control but then suddenly some one knocked on my window. My hands were cramped around the wheel so it took a lot of my power to make my hands relax enough to be able to open the door. He had bronze uncontrolled hair and perfect manly features. His jaw was just perfectly edgy and I guessed that he was around 20 years old but then I saw his eyes. The color was a topaz so it looked like liquid gold and they looked so childish.

"You're in my way" he said grumpily and woke me up from my 'dream'.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that." He made me feel really guilty about it even though it was the ice's fault. "I kinda lost control of my car but I'll move it now" I said.

"Good." He said with a clear hint of anger.

I closed the door and he walked back to his car. _Who the hell was that! _I thought. _New in town perhaps? Wonder if he's gonna go to school or if he's too old for that… _I started my car and he sped past me.

When in school I parked my car in the middle of the parking lot and decided to sit there until the bell rang. After a while people stared to arrive and I saw that they were running to the doors of the different buildings and I realized that it was raining. I sighed, jumped out of the car and started to run as well but then I froze. HE was walking past me looking just as angry as before.

"Why the hell are you so mad at me?" I yelled and as soon as he turned around I understood that it was a bad idea. "We haven't really talked." I added and looked down at my feet.

"Why are you assuming that I'm mad at you?" he said, looking surprised.

"You look mad…" I had lowered my voice, to ashamed to speak up.

He was now standing no more than a meter away and then he suddenly pulled out his hand from his pocket. "Edward" he said and smiled to show off his extremely white teeth.

I was star struck for a while until I realized that he wanted to know my name. I took his hand. "Bella"

"Nice to meet you Bella" He started to walk away. "And yeah, I'm not mad" he shouted without turning around.

_He's __young enough to go in my school! _I smiled and blushed. _Wait… where's everybody? _I looked at my watch. _FUCK! HOW THE HELL CAN I BE LATE AGAIN! Stupid Edward… _

I went through the day without being really present. There were a lot of times when the teachers or my friends asked me something and I had no idea what they asked.

At lunch, Jessica, had enough. "Bella! What the hell! Where are you today!" she screamed at me.

"…what?" I woke up from my day dream – Edward.

"What the hell are you thinking about?"

I didn't know what to say at this point so I just stared at her.

"It's got to be something. You have been distant the whole day" she lowered her voice and sounded more concerned. "Right guys?"

"Right…" the others mumbled.

"Erm… it's nothing" I said at the same time as Edward walked through the cafeteria door. I stared and Jessica followed my stare.

"Aah… it's a guy." She smiled at the same times as Mike and Eric started to look a bit panicky.

"A-a-a guy?" they asked in monotone.

"Who is he?" Jessica asked in hopes for some gossip.

"I don't know. Met his this morning." I said, not really happy about talking about him.

"What's his name then?" still looking for gossip, Jessica couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Erm… Edward." I said and looked down. My face went really warm.

"Well.. This Edward, is looking at you" Jessica said and smiled.

I looked up only to meet his gaze. He smiled and waved slightly but then his eyes turned confused and he put his hand down in his pocket again. _What can make him confused about me? _I asked myself. "Should I talk to him?" I asked Jessica.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mike yelled.

I turned to look at him but he avoided my stare.

"I think you should. He is clearly interested" Jessica said with a smile.

_She only wants some gossip. Don't give her that _I thought._ But I do want to talk to him again_ I thought and blushed._ Maybe I should wait. He doesn't look to happy. Yeah… I'll wait! _

"Well?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not gonna do it." I said and smiled. The redness was starting to fade and it was time to go to class anyway. Jessica looked grumpy when we rose to put our trays away.

I was just about to walk out through the cafeteria door when someone put their hand on my shoulder. For some reason I thought it was Jessica that wanted to talk me into talking to him so I just ignored it. Then I heard that everyone in the cafeteria had stopped talking so I turned around only to see Edward standing there.

I looked around and confirmed that EVERYBODY was staring. I tried to say something but the words got stuck so I blushed and almost ran out.

"Hey! Bella wait up!" I could hear him closing up so I stopped. "Why did you run?" he asked and turned my head so I looked him in the eyes. The touch was so light that I barely felt that he was abnormally cold.

"I'm sorry.." the words got stuck yet another time but this time I got frustrated so I looked down again.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked. "Are you nervous?"

I touched my face to confirm the heat in my face. "No!" I lied. A bad lie. So bad that my voice cracked. He laughed and I had to look up to see if it was him. That it wasn't a recorded laughter from a god or something. "Are you real" I asked without thinking. He laughed again.

"I was the last time I checked"

"Erm.. I gotta go to class." I said and sped away. _Is this guy for real? How can he be so perfect and so willing to talk to me? I just don't understand it! _I thought. I was so in to my thoughts that I didn't notice that the door was closed so I walked right into it. I fell backwards and hit my head on the concrete.


	2. A dream or for real?

My eyes slammed open and it's so bright it hurts. I am in some kind of room where everything is white. I shut my eyes again and when I open them again I'm in Forks again. I at least think so. Everything is so green and the sky is grey.

I'm walking in a forest and dragging my hands on the trees as I walk by. I feel the furry moss on my fingertips and for the first time I am actually enjoying Forks. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my neck. It feels like someone just hit me and I collapse onto my knees. I lay down in the wet mixture of grass and moss and I feel like I'm home.

"Bella?" I hear my name from the distant but I'm too much pain to stand up to look for the voice. I try to answer but my jaw is locked. _Sweet! I lay here, hurt, and I can't move or scream for help. I should have a cell phone right now.._ I thought. Then I hear the shouting again but this time it sounds different. It's not the same voice! Are people looking for me? I have no memory of running away. What the hell is going on!

"BELLA!" this time it was a lot closer but I still couldn't do anything to help them.

All of a sudden it feels like someone is grabbing my neck to straighten it and I hear all the commotion around me. Then I realize; I'm not in the forest. I just walked in to a door and smacked my head on the concrete. But I couldn't understand why my neck was hurting so bad. I opened my eyes, for real this time and saw that there were paramedics taking care of me, people in chock around me and one very familiar face next to me. "Bella! I'm so glad you're awake! I was so worried about you!" he screamed out.

"Relax. I'm gonna be fine." I said and hissed because of the pain. I had never been a good liar. And it didn't help that I was in a lot of pain that I couldn't control.

"Yeah okay! I don't believe you so I'm coming with you to the hospital!"

I was relived in a way that he was going to be by my side but I still wanted to show that I could take care of myself. Jacob had been to body guard like ever since my dad died. And even though I was older than he was and had the skills to take care of myself he refused to accept it. "Fine you can come but only if you let me take care of myself later"

"We both know that's something that's never gonna happen" he smiled and kissed me on my fore head.

"I know.." I muttered while the paramedics rolled the stretcher into the ambulance.

A few days later, I was on my way home. I couldn't take another minute of this hospital environment! The air was non-existent and it didn't help that my room was filled with flowers so the air was sugar sweet instead.

I had gotten a lot of visitors which I'm thankful for but Edward never came. He didn't even send me some flowers. Which I'm also thankful for.

It knocked on the door so looked up from my packing. "Come in!"

In walked the most handsome doctor you could imagine. My doctor. "I was just going to check up on you before you escape from here. Can you sit down for me?" he said and smiled. I did as he asked and he took up a small flash light from his breast pocket. "So.. How are you feeling now?" he said and light the flash light to look into my eyes.

"Fine!" I lied. My neck was extremely sore. Apparently there were an edge right where my neck ended up in the fall so the vertebras in my neck moved slightly. They had to operate on me and I am forced to take painkillers for a couple of weeks.

"I know that you want to get out of here and you don't have to be here anymore so you can stop lying."

"Okay" I was ashamed and blushed. "My neck is killing me so it's hard to sleep but other than that I am fine. I promise!"

He laughed. "Are you taking the medicine as you should?"

"Yeah but it still hurts.."

"Okay. I am going to give you a higher dose and if that doesn't work you will have to give me a call and we will go from there. Okay?"

"Okay! Thank you doctor!"

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said with a smile and walked out.

I finished packing my bad and went out to the nurses to ask them to call Jake when I saw Edward standing and talking to Carlisle. It looked like a heated discussion so I ignored it. "Hey honey. Can I help you with something?" it was one of the nurses and I focused on her.

"Yeah. Erm.. could you give Jake a call for me? I'm ready to go home now." I smiled.

"Of course dear."

I went back to my room to wait. Picked up my copy of pride and prejudice and started to read but I was to unfocused so I put it down again and walked out to the corridor. I couldn't see Edward nor Carlisle. _Their conversation must be over, _I thought.

"Hey gorgeous!" said a voice right behind me and a jumped. I turned around to see Jacobs huge grin.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said and hit him on his arm. "Hey! How could you be here so fast?"

"I'm just that fast." He said and winked at me but I could see that he was hiding something. "Should we go home now?"

"Yeah. I have been waiting"


End file.
